telling Vida - will there be a chance to survive?
by fallingstar22
Summary: He thought he had survived everything that could come. He thought there was nothing more left to be feared. But now he realized one thing: The worst was yet to come!
1. telling Vida

Just a short two-shot about Nick and Maddie!

Follows my one-shot "turned to stone …and a promise" but in fact you just need to know, that they're a couple.

The reviews of FyrePhoenix16 and pinkpunkpower got me thinking about doing another short story continuing where I left off.

So here it is – I hope you like it!

* * *

I don't own anything. Just the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)

* * *

**Nick's POV:**

He wouldn't have believed it, if someone had told him before.

He would've laughed and proved them wrong.

But this time? This time something was entirely different.

His fear didn't involve a monster.

This time the person he feared was human.

And it wasn't just any ordinary human.

It was a girl.

But it wasn't only a girl.

Not just the big sister type that's protecting her younger sibling.

This time the sister happened to be furious and probably release a hell of a storm.

And not just a storm of words. No, this storm wouldn't be verbally. It would be exactly what the word meant: A STORM

Thinking about that, it sure wouldn't be just a storm… it would be more like a hurricane!

A pink hurricane.

Because this person was the pink ranger.

Or in other words: Vida.

...

"Nick?" a soft voice asked and pulled him away from his thoughts. And he was thankful for that.

"Yes?" he asked the beautiful girl next to him.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?" Maddie asked him, while taking another bite from her ice-cream.

"Sorry,…" he stammered, "what did you say?"

"I asked you, if we're going to tell her?"

"Who? What?" Nick asked confused while getting the idea it might concern the person he just had decided to avoid in the future.

"Vida, of course…" Maddie began and took another bite.

"Well, about that…" Nick began and trailed off.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Wouldn't it be better if you? I mean you're sisters… and…" But Nick couldn't continue.

Maddie had already taken over: "Nick! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Ehm…" Not knowing what exactly the blue ranger meant, he just hoped she would fill him in.

"I mean that you are afraid of my sister! She's just my sister! She won't kill you… or us!" Maddie told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Nick defended himself. "In fact you said _us_… you're also afraid of her, right?" Nick tried his best.

"No, she wouldn't… At least I think just you… maybe? And remember – she's just my sister!" Maddie explained.

"No, she's not! She's overprotecting… she's trying to never lose control… she can kick everyone's ass. She's a ranger. She's… well, she's VIDA!"

"So? You are the red ranger! Besides, we have to tell her! I hate that I can't be honest with her." Maddie mumbled the last sentence and took another bite.

"But you haven't lied to her!" Nick corrected her.

"Just because she didn't ask, doesn't mean, that I haven't lied. We're sister… so I should have told her some time." Maddie knew it wouldn't be easy, so the idea of them both telling her seemed better.

"All right, all right,…" Nick gave in, "we'll talk to her…." And he knew by saying that he had shoveled his own grave the same time. He could see the engraving: "_Here lies the red ranger, fearless leader in battle – died by the hand of the furious sister of his girlfriend_."

"Great." Maddie smiled and finished her ice cream. Nick had his already eaten minutes ago, as he didn't need as much time as Maddie. In fact she always needed the most time to eat… well anything. But it didn't matter. In fact he liked watching her. Eating made her somehow look cute.

"So, where are we going now?" Nick asked his girlfriend, already fearing the answer.

"Well, as the others have almost finished their shift, I thought we could catch up with them and…"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Catching up with them, especially Vida and tell her, right?" Nick asked.

"Great!" Maddie smiled and after paying for their ice creams they went back to meet their friends.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

If you wanna see how telling Vida goes and if there'll be survivors just wait for the next chapter :)

Please review!


	2. and surviving it?

Thanks for the reviews and for adding my story!

Well, here comes the second and last part!

Enjoy!

* * *

I don't own anything. Just the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)

* * *

"Hey Vida!" Maddie called, as she met her sister outside the shop.

"Hey sis!" Vida called back and hugged her.

"So how's your day off been?" Vida wanted to know while Chip also left the shop to join them. Xander was still in the back talking to Toby.

"Well it's been great!" Maddie smiled and went on, "we were eating ice cream."

"Aha," Vida answered and looked over to Nick. Why had her sister been eating ice cream with Nick and not her? By the look of Nick's face she thought she could read something like fear in it. Looking back to her sister she watched her carefully.

"So, tell me _all_ about it!" Vida requested.

"Yeah! What ice cream did you pick?" Chip wanted to know enthusiastically.

"What do you think?" Maddie asked back.

"Chocolate?" Chip offered and Maddie nodded laughing: "what else?"

Though Vida wasn't satisfied yet. She shot a look to Chip that told him to shut up immediately.

Then she looked at Nick and asked him: "So what did _you_ _eat_?"

"Ehm, ice cream? Chocolate? We had the same…" Nick offered and didn't like the look of Vida's face.

"And?" Vida demanded, suddenly sure that something was going on.

"And…," Maddie began and took Nick's hand, which didn't went by unnoticed by Vida.

"And…" Vida asked while her eyes began to sparkle and the air seemed to tense.

"And…," Nick took over, "and we wanted to tell you that… Well that we… I mean Maddie and me… well that we are… together." That's it. Now it was out.

As soon as the words had fallen there was silence. Except that the wind seemed to turn into a stronger breeze and Vida's face got darker and darker.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" broke out of her unbelievingly. How could her sister have a boyfriend? She wasn't old enough, she was only her little sister that needed protection - her protection!

"Easy Vida," Chip tried to calm her down and softly placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not a bad boy, it's Nick."

But Vida just shook his hand of her shoulder and glared daggers at him.

"How can you say it's just Nick? I don't care who it is! It is my little sister we're talking about."

"I know. But you know Nick. He's nice. He can… protect her." Chip tried his best, but only made it worse.

"Protect her? PROTECT HER? I AM THE ONE TO PROTECT HER! She is my sister and she's not ready for that." Vida nearly screamed at him and the clouds turned darker and the wind picked up at speed.

"But… she's a ranger just like you and me and she's no child! In fact you two are the same age!" Chip reminded her.

"I don't care!" Vida became furious. Then she turned her rage towards the couple:

"Maddie we have some serious TALK to do! And NICK, I will talk to you later! Don't think this joke is over yet!" Vida ordered.

….

Nick and Maddie had been fascinated by the fact that Chip had stood in for them – and as a result of that, Vida's rage had turned against Chip for a short time.

They had also noticed the change of wind. And especially Nick didn't like it.

….

"Vida," Maddie tried to calm her sister down.

"No, Maddie. I said we would go… now!" Vida told her and was about to turn away.

"I don't think so." Maddie spoke and was surprised, that she had spoken out loud. But feeling Nick next to her, holding her hand, gave her a strength she hadn't felt before.

"What?" Vida exclaimed. The wind got stronger and stronger and Vida's hands that were fists by now, started to sparkle in her colour. Pink.

"Vida… you're hands…" stammered Chip.

"Shut up!" Vida screamed at him and got more furious. How could her sweet little sister do something against her will? She just tried to protect her and nothing more. Why couldn't she understand, that she was too young…. But she got interrupted in her thoughts.

"I am with Nick now. And he's my boyfriend. And you can't change it. I know you want to protect me. But this time, you can't!" Maddie explained to her sister.

"She's right." Nick added, still afraid of Vida, but he had Chip and Maddie on his side… so? What could one girl do to him? Even when it was Vida. Besides Maddie definitely was worth it.

"You can't change it Vida. Besides, haven't you been the one telling me how strong she is? When she had been turned to stone? You were the one telling me, that Maddie had the heart of a warrior." Nick told her.

"Yeah, but…," Vida couldn't finish as Maddie cut her off. "You said that? Really?"

Vida shook her head. This didn't go as she wanted. "Yes, you have." She admitted.

"Then you won't have to worry about me." Maddie promised her and went to hug Vida. She understood her fear. But her sister had to accept it.

As she hugged her sister the storm got weaker and finally was over.

Just then Xander came out of the shop. "What a storm! Have you seen it? I thought it would get serious bad." As he saw the reactions of the others he wondered if he had missed something.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh," Chip answered, "Just Vida getting mad at Nick and Maddie for being a couple now. And the storm by the way…. It was Vida."

Xander didn't seem to be surprised by that. "About time you two got together."

Hearing that Nick and Maddie exchanged glances.

"And you two?" Xander turned to Vida and Chip.

No more words needed to be said, as everyone had heard them very well.

Nick got a smirke on his face and so did Maddison's.

Chip got pale and Vida began to glow again and a storm began to form.

"Come on… Don't listen to him," Chip tried his best and wanted to take Vida away, who seemed to give in. But she turned around for one last time:

"Ok… but Nick… _never_ ever hurt her!"

Then she walked away with Chip.

"Well, that went well." Xander stated and got weird looks from Nick and Maddie.

"You think?" Nick asked.

"Sure, we still live, don't we? So… if you'll excuse me, I have a date." With that he went off.

…..

"I think he's right." Nick told Maddie.

"What? You think Chip and Vida?" Maddie asked.

"Well, maybe. But I meant something else. I'm glad that I'm still alive." Nick explained to her.

"Yes. You know, I would have protected you."

"I do. And by the way… you were tough."

"Really?" Maddie asked with a proud smile on her face.

"Yeah, you were tough and hot…"

Nick needn't say more, as he earned a kiss from Maddie. But it didn't stay one, as he pulled her in and the kiss got more passionate.

What a day, he thought. He hadn't only survived Vida, he had the best girl in the world right there in his arms.

* * *

End!

I hope you liked it!


End file.
